liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
South Park
South Park was created in 1997 by Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Based off of a cartoon they made in college, 'The Spirit Of Christmas', it has become popular with many 15-26 year olds in the last 8 years. In the past half-decade adolescent pre-teens and degenerates began to watch, imitate and sue, similar to MTV's Jackass stunt show. The show, currently airing Wednesdays on Comedy Central, is ultimately a big middle finger to society's ignorance and utter stupidity, mixing political and pop culture jokes with vulgarity. South Park is a humorous television show, however sometimes it dosen't go far enough, For example etc. South Park creators Trey Parker and Matt Stone are speculated to be libertarians, though it is unconfirmed whether this is true. Many Conservatives try to claim the show is on their political side, but they both, however, expressly said to hate both liberals and conservatives and hate it more when conservatives try to claim the show. The goal of this show is to simply offend everyone as possible, which is why it's known to be a very controversial show in nature. In the late 2010s, Parker and Stone said to be Republicans, but later this was revealed to be a joke to make liberals angry. There are numerous episodes where they criticize liberals (By calling them "Aging liberal hippie douche") and conservatives (By calling them "Pissed off white trash redneck conservatives"). Characters Eric Cartman Eric Cartman, more commonly referred to by his "friends" as "Cartman" or "Fatass", is an extremely-overweight 9-year-old who loves eating and "ripping on Jews". Cartman is a Nazi, having shown support for Adolf Hitler and his wacky ethnic cleansing policies. This provides anti-Semitic humour between him and Kyle. Cartman is selfish and he never seems to show empathy in any way, shape or form for any other characters in the show. Literally anything he ever does to "help" someone else will have a benefit for him in some way. Cartman doesn't have any real friends, as everyone at his school hate him for the way he is. Cartman is believed to be based on Margaret Thatcher. His mum is also his dad, or so we were told to believe. Actually, he got his father killed (by leading him into trespassing onto a farm owned by a gun-owning "redneck") and fed him (along with his fathers spouse, who is not his mother) to his half brother. Underneath his hat, Cartman has brown parted hair. Stan Marsh Stan Marsh, who has also been referred to mockingly as "Stan Darsh" is the one who has a girlfriend (Wendy Testaburger). Stan is best friends with Kyle and hated least by Cartman. His dad is Randy, who's probably the funniest adult in South Park because of the stupid things he says and does. His mum is called Sharon, and his older sister is Shelly, who beats him up quite a lot because she's ugly. Underneath his hat, Stan has flat, black hair. Kyle Broflovski Kyle Broflovski, also referred to by anti-Semitic Cartman as "Jew", is the Jewish boy, although he doesn't seem to show any stereotypical Jewish traits. He gets ripped on all the time by Cartman because of his Jewishness. He seems to be the most moral (though not in the biblical conservative manner) of the four boys. His dad Gerald is a lawyer (bit of healthy stereotyping) and his mum is Sheila, an overprotective conservative who likes to censor anything not fit for her little boy's viewing, but she's fat and often sings in disgusting knickers (see the movie). He has an adopted baby brother called Ike, who is Canadian and Kyle often uses him as a football (literally). Under his hat, Kyle has a ginger "Jewfro". Kenny McCormick Kenny McCormick is the poor one of the group who gets ripped on by Cartman because of his social status. However, now Barack Obama's in, implementing socialism and a nice American welfare state, Kenny should be fine. Kenny is known for wearing a distinguishing orange parka with the hood up all the time, which muffles his speech and covers his face, making only his eyes visible. He's taken it off twice; once in the movie and another time in an episode making fun of Michael Jackson where he is seen wearing a blanket over his head. Kenny's famous for dying in every episode up until he died "permanently" in Season 5. Then he reappeared at the end of the Season 6 finale and everyone got on with their lives and didn't ask where he was. Kenny's dad Stuart has been seen encouraging Kenny to stuff "as much Turkey as you can" down his parka to bring home. His mum is Carol, and she's not very interesting. Under his hood, Kenny has messy, blond hair. Offending Muslims One episode risked offending Muslims by showing Mohammed in a bear costume. After warnings that violent Muslims could kill over it later screenings were censored. References *South Park creators warned over Muhammad depiction Videos *Southpark Muhammad episode 200 - Muhammad in bear suit *Bill Maher On Islam and the South Park "Muhammad Bear Suit" Controversy External Links * South Park Wikia Category:Television Category:Media Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:Things Liberals love Category:Humor Category:Awesome People Category:Islam Category:Things Pseudoliberals love Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know